


In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blow Jobs, Calopus, Canonical Character Death, Come Eating, Crying, Curses, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Human/Human Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Luke's bad attitude, Mentions of Character Death, Monster Kylo Ren, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vasectomy, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @reylo_promts  Rey's from a poor village and hears the Organas are seeking a bride for their son.  Since he never leaves his manor, there are rumor's he's ill.  She agrees to marry just looking to survive.  What a surprise to find she now has a monster husband who is quite well.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 85
Kudos: 239
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. ...But Home is Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter count may change

Rey heard the chatter from the other villagers, Lady Organa was seeking a wife for her mysterious son Lord Solo. The village was full of gossip about why the husband could not find a wife of equal standing. Rey had never imagined herself as a wife let alone to some regal husband, but she thought of winters past, begging for food when she was unable to find enough supplies to trade. 

She could be a wife to the Lady’s sickly son, she knew how to take care of herself and take care of basic illnesses. Most importantly, to the royals anyway, she knew how to keep her mouth shut. She wasn’t dumb, she heard things, she knew that the son was rarely seen and that there were rumors he was a leper or had syphilis. But those scenarios were the idle gossip of washer women and shopkeepers, Rey didn’t quite believe those stories but knew that there had to be kernels of truth in them. But it wasn't enough to negate the family’s need to make things appear normal, or her own need for a roof over her head. 

So, she put her name down on the register and met in the town square to meet with the officials who would be helping to find an appropriate bride. Or she assumed they were officials, she had never met any of the royals, nor did she have the time to gawk when they drove by in their fancy carriages. 

As she stood waiting in line, she drew her wrap firmly around her shoulders, the morning chill not aided by her quick wash in the stream this morning. She watched from the back of the line as men in matching uniforms met with each woman. 

“So, dear, what brings you here?” Asked an elderly woman, with jet black hair and twinkling almond shaped eyes.

“Same as everyone I guess.” Rey said, unsure how to answer such a question.

“I hear things about the Lord you know?” The woman hedged and it made Rey’s hackles rise a bit, although she couldn’t say why it made her feel so strongly.

“People talk because they’re bored and have little else to do but gossip.” Rey said defensively, the woman only cast her a sly smile before disappearing into the throng of people who came to watch, as if they had little else to do.

By the time the afternoon had come the eligible women were sorted from the women that were not being considered. Quite a few of them were having great fits and stomping their feet and Rey found herself embarrassed by their display.

The women were placed into small groups and set to wait. The women in the groups interacted with one another, Rey just stood quietly on her own but would interact politely with those who approached her. She wasn’t the most social, her interactions within the village were purely functional, to make trades and survive. She did not have lifelong friends here, in fact she would be surprised if anyone outside of her usual associates knew her name.

She was surprised when she placed into an even smaller group, and then asked to get into a wagon. She couldn’t help but feel paranoid, moving along with the unfamiliar jolt of the wagon. They were driven up to the large estate. Rey did her best to be polite and proper as they walked through the halls of the castle. 

She had never been beyond the outskirts of the village, her hovel nothing more than a lean to on the side of a rocky ledge. But there was a gravity that came with being in something so large and ancient. That being in a place as grand as this demanded respect, that many people had built these walls, had passed down the halls and staircases before her and it made her feel small, more insignificant than she already was. It was hard to pay attention to the person giving them the tour, easy to drown out the giggles of the women around her as they looked at paintings of old ancestors or the finery on display in the gallery. She merely glanced at the grand jewelry and fine gowns. They were beautiful but Rey could only see how items like that would feed her and others like her for a year or more. 

When they were being redirected to get back into the wagon a petite woman with greying hair and eager brown eyes pulled her away from the que.

“You’re Rey?” The woman asked her.

“Yes.” She said, uncertainly only to be met with the woman’s wide smile.

“I’m Leia.” Rey’s mouth went dry, she may not have been up on all the gossip or the appearances but she knew the name of the woman who ruled over the mountain village. 

Rey made to curtsey, but the woman stopped her.

“Psshh, none of that here.” She said, gesturing towards the other women, some of whom were watching their interaction. Rey tried to relax her posture the best she could to cover her reaction.

“You still wish to pursue this?” Leia asked her, giving her an appraising glance, Rey wondered if she’d ever get used to having people weigh her like a pig up for slaughter.

Rey nodded stiffly she’d be a fool to turn down the opportunity.

“Yes.”

“Good, come with me.” The woman said, leading her back to the castle steps. The crowd getting into the wagon hushed as they watched as Rey was separated from the herd. 

They made their way back inside the castle, the fires being lit as the sun set and evening settled over the grounds. 

“Now, is the time to ask me anything if you have questions. But just so you know we are quite pleased with you.”

“What’s expected of me?”

Leia looked at her. 

“To be a companion to my son. You already proved yourself worthy.” Leia looked to a figure approaching through a doorway and Rey realized it was the elderly woman from the village. 

“Ah, Rey. I was hoping you’d make it through, I’m Padme.” The woman extended an age wrinkled hand and Rey took it.

“Now, as I was saying.” Leia continued, hooking her arm with hers and walking them down a previously unexplored hall. “You will be my son’s companion. There will be no talk of heirs as he does not wish it.” Leia’s mouth formed a tense line, and she got the sense this was an unpleasant topic for the woman. “His cousin will take the throne when I step down so there is no responsibility to rule either.” This seemed like a less tense topic, something the woman had accepted long ago. 

“Does he wish me to be his wife?” Rey asked wondering how much of a say he had in all of this.

“He was able to watch you while you toured, he seemed accepting enough of the match.” Leia explained to her, guiding her up a flight of stairs. 

“I realize it has been a long day, is there anything I need to have the servants collect for you?”

Rey thought of her small hovel in the woods but there was nothing there of any value, a pan, a ragdoll, a pamphlet she used to keep practicing her letters. 

“No. Nothing worth bothering with.”

Leia nodded stiffly. 

“I’ll send a meal up for you, and have a bath drawn. There are some clothes for you to sleep in, but you’ll be fitted for a full wardrobe tomorrow, amongst other things.” Leia opened the door to what appeared to be a large bed chamber. “This is yours, there’s a bell on the wall there if you need anything. Other than that, I will leave you to your own devices, I’m sure it’s been a tiring day.” Leia told her and Rey noticed a softness to her features. 

“I ask that if you explore the castle or the grounds, do so during the day. We don’t always keep things well lit, and I’d hate for you trip over a carpet or a crooked stone and hurt yourself.” Leia warned but Rey had no intention of leaving the room tonight. As curious as she was about her new surroundings it felt too large and impossible to feel comfortable exploring such an intimidating space. 

“I think I’ll be okay here tonight.” Rey replied, the moment felt surreal and alien to her and she struggled with accepting that this was her new reality and not some dream, she wondered if eventually it would turn into a nightmare. 

Leia left her with a nod and reassurances to see her in the morning. Rey explored the room, or rather the series of them. The large four poster bed had heavy drapes, the fireplace was lit, the warmth that radiated from it created an air of calm. She opened a door to a closet and then another door to a room with a tub and wash basin. The water wasn’t piped in, but it did have pully contraption that Rey figured was to send buckets of water up to her from somewhere below. 

The curtains opened up, to balcony doors and she was able to take in the expanse of forest below the castle. She wondered if she looked hard enough if she could see her favorite fishing spot, or where she liked to lay traps for rabbits. The chill of autumn was a creeping thing and it eventually chased her back into the warmth of her chambers. 

It wasn’t long, as she sat by the fire contemplating what lay before her, when a knock sounded at the door. It was something she was no longer accustomed to and it took her a moment to realize it was for her and answered it.

“Hello?” Rey said as she opened the door. There was a short woman with dark hair and round cheeks with a tray.

“Leia sent me with food for you. I’ll fill your bath while you’re eating, if that’s okay for you, Miss?” There was a hesitancy.

“Oh, please call me Rey.” She said moving to let the other woman pass through.

“I’m Rose, I’ll be attending to you while you adjust.” The weight of the woman’s gaze was appraising but did not have the same calculating weight as Leia’s and Padme’s and Rey relaxed some. 

Rose set the tray on the small table and laid some garments on the bed. 

“That’s for you to change into, there’s a robe in the bathroom, there’s soap and things in there to help you get washed up.” Rose rattled off and Rey did her best to keep up. 

She sat down to the tray and was pleased to find something simple and familiar. A hearty stew, a hunk of bread and a few slices of cheese. 

“Will that do for you?” Rose nodded at the meal in front of Rey.

“Yes.”

“The Lord tends to eat simple fare, nothing too rich or complicated, so if you were expecting something more regal you’ve come to the wrong place.” There was a guarded look in the woman’s eyes that Rey was able to appreciate.

“No, I wouldn’t know what to do with anything fancier than this.” Rey paused wondering if she should continue but decided that she was going to have to learn how to be herself here. “You’re protective of him… Why are you not here instead of me.” Rose’s eye crinkled and she gave Rey a genuine smile.

“You’re smart, smarter than the last few who tried to court him, I’m married to the horseman, Finn. The Lord is just an old friend, we played together when we were children, and I wouldn’t wish him to be with someone who would not… accept him.”

Rey thought on it for a moment and wondered what sort of monsters they had paraded through this room before she arrived.

“Will I meet him before the wedding?”

“If you do, it will only be briefly, he has given up on finding a love match.” Rose said sadly as she poured tea into her cup. “Now, eat up. While I fix your bath.”

The rest of the evening was quiet as Rey was stuck in her thoughts. The hot water of the bath was soothing, if not a bit strange to have the water so warm. 

She thought about what the poor man had been through to feel indifferent to the marriage that he would be tied to. Maybe he really was ill, and he didn’t expect to live a long life, but Rey thought it was strange that they would rather make her a widow than to let the man die in peace. 

Her thoughts hadn’t calmed any by the time she crawled into bed. Despite the late hour and the long day, she was plagued with thoughts about what her husband would look like and if he’d be kind, or if his illness had fostered a horrible temper.

She soon became restless, tangled in sheets and feeling trapped in her quarters, so she got out of bed. She lit a candle hoping to ease the closed in feeling by exploring the halls. Leia warned her not to, but she couldn’t make herself sit still, and either way she was used to walking on unstable and course ground. She didn’t believe herself in danger of tripping like the woman had warned. 

She was careful to make note of the turns she took, counting her steps and noting the paintings and other decorations on the walls. Some of the paintings looked grotesque in the low and flickering light. Rey couldn’t help but hear the echo of her steps and the eerie eyes of the paintings and statues made her feel as if she was being watched. Her heart raced with an ever-rising feeling of panic.

She made her way back to the front doors, able to breathe again with an exit in sight. The halls were quiet as she reviewed the earlier tour, visiting the ballroom, the gallery, and the library. Rey was capable of reading, something that she had to teach herself after getting rudimentary lessons at the orphanage. The skill helped her in being able to trade and learn what was needed. It was easier to keep lists or read written instructions than it was to commit everything to memory. It was also an easier way to not be cheated by some of the shop keepers in the village as she could read the going rates for items and not have to worry about them telling her lies. 

Now she could use it to read stories, or histories, or write letters, not that she wrote with any skill or elegance, not like she had seen from the script of the shop keepers in town. 

She was a bit lost in thought as her eyes scanned the titles in the library, some of the words were familiar while others looked like they were in other languages, the letters garbled and the words foreign. She was about to reach out to pull a book from the shelf when she heard a few shuffled steps and a low growl. At first, she wondered if there were dogs that roamed the property. It was something she hadn’t considered when she left her room. The village had spoke of wolf like creatures that haunted the grounds at night, devouring thieves and those disloyal to the crown. The thought caused hair to raise on her neck and her skin prickled with anxiety.

She wasn’t one to believe in superstition or the gossip of children. However, the strain of her day and the mystery of her future husband made her anxious and she suddenly wished to be safely tucked away in her room. She turned slowly, her eyes taking in the dark room, but she found nothing that was suspicious, except the flickering and exaggerated shadows from the candle she carried. Seeing that her pathway to the hall was clear she exited to the hall and walked back to her room. Her steps were quick, and she was careful to make the correct turns. 

She couldn’t shake the feeling like she was being followed and continued on to her rooms, her breath coming out in pants and her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. When she made it back to her room, she shut the door, pressing herself against it as if that would help to keep out the invisible force that seemed to pursue her through the night. 

When her heart had stilled and her breathing evened, she crawled into bed. It was the first time she’d ever slept in one so nice and despite her experience she was soon asleep, enveloped in comforting warmth.


	2. Echodyne Harmonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey settles in and prepares for her wedding. After the wedding the couple is sent away on a on honeymoon to Grandma Padme's estate.

She awoke to sunlight peeking through the curtains and she wondered how late she had slept. A layer of guilt settled over her, she was used to waking up while the skies were still grey, but it was past the early hours of dawn. She got up and pulled on her robe before opening the door. The halls were quiet, and she remembered the bell she was told to ring if she needed anything. 

She rang it, but to keep herself busy she tended to the fire in the grate to help chase away the morning chill. She also opened the drapes to let in the sunlight coming over the mountains in the distance. 

By the time she was done Rose had arrived.

“Oh, Miss Rey. You needn’t do all that. I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh.” Rey looked down in embarrassment, “I didn’t know. I’m not used to being idol.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be. But the things that keep you busy once you’re settled will be different than what you’re used to.”

Rey nodded her understanding, she thought of all the things that she had yet to learn about living here. Her thoughts drifted to the library and to her experiences last night.

“Rose,” Rey pondered a moment before continuing. “Do dogs patrol the grounds?” 

She didn’t miss the way Rose stilled as she made up the bed.

“No. There are dogs on the grounds, but they belong to the families here, for game or help with farm work. We don’t really use them to guard. Why?”

Rey shook her head. “Just curious, the village stories told of dogs that roamed the grounds eating people.” It wasn’t untrue but she still felt like a liar.

She could tell Rose looked at her curiously but she didn’t pursue the topic.

“I’ll go get your breakfast and when you’re done, the seamstress will come in to measure you. Anything else you need?”

“No, thank you.” Rey said, feeling shame about the half lie she told. 

The rest of Rey’s morning went by in a whirlwind. She ate and the seamstress came to measure her, leaving her a few simple dresses to wear until her made to fit clothes were done. 

She was able to explore the grounds, walking through the gardens and returning to the library before dinner.

She was startled by the presence of a man sitting next to the fireplace, a book in hand, he snapped it closed when he heard the rustle of her skirts as she entered the room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Rey said, her hands wringing nervously. Even seated she could tell he was tall, long limbed, and broad chested. His hair framed his face in dark waves and although his features were large and sharp, she did not find them unpleasant, not even with the scar that bisected his right cheek. His clothes were plain and black in color and it did nothing to help her determine where he belonged in the household. He could be anything from the Vicar to the steward with his simple manner of dress.

“You’re welcome to come in if you wish, this is to be your home now.” He told her, his voice a deep rumble. Although the comment was true, it made her feel vulnerable and exposed. 

“I was just exploring the place.” She said dismissively. 

“You don’t like to read?”

“I’m not sure.” She hadn’t had much time to read for enjoyment. 

“Are you able to?”

She bristled and gave an unladylike snort that seemed to startle him.

“I know I come from nothing, but I’ve always been able to do what’s needed for myself.” She said raising her chin defiantly.

The man seemed taken aback by her offense and pursed his lips.

“I apologize, I meant no offense.” He diverted his gaze and gave a slight nod to her. She huffed and nodded, relaxing some but did not wish to spend anymore time under his scrutiny. 

She turned sharply on her heel and left the room. 

The rest of the day she kept to the outside grounds until Rose brought her in for dinner with Leia and the Padme. The women were chatting excitedly amongst themselves but stopped abruptly when they noticed her presence.

“How was your day Rey?” Leia asked her.

It was a strange question and she wondered if anyone had ever bothered to ask her before.

“Fine?” She didn’t really know how to answer it.

“Well, did you find the grounds to your liking?” Padme continued with the line of question they both seemed eager about something and it made Rey uncomfortable but she pushed the feeling away.

“They were lovely.” That question she found easier to answer. The variation of plants and the lingering fall blooms were different than the pine needle beds of the forest. 

“Good. We’ve decided the date for your wedding. The seamstress seems to think that she can get your dress done by the end of the week, as well as a few things that you may need with winter approaching.” Leia explained, dishing up her plate with the foods that had been placed in front of them.

The idea seemed strange to her, marrying a man she had never met, never mind that there were preparations that there were preparations to be done for the event.

Rey bit her lip nervously unsure of what to expect and even less sure of how to ask. Padme seemed to understand.

“It will be a small affair. Just us and a few other family members. Ben would not wish to suffer through a grand affair, nor would he wish to put you through one either.” 

She let out a sigh of relief, not realizing the amount of pressure and weight that came with her choice until some of it was lifted from her.

“My brother will come for the wedding,” Leia continued, “he’s not one for social events and is a bit of a recluse but he understands the importance of this event.” Rey couldn’t help but feel like there was something behind the tone that she used.

“When do Maz and Chewie arrive?” Padme asked Leia, an amused arch to her brow and a lilt of a smile on her lips.

“We’ll get their answer today, mother.” Leia answered her, taking a sip of the deep red wine. 

“Good. I do enjoy them when they’re here.” Padme gave chuckle and dug into her meal with a gusto that Rey wouldn’t have expected from someone who grew up in a castle.

Rey listened to the two women chatter as she ate, she knew here table manners were less than desirable, but she did the best she could and neither of them said anything. They discussed others who would be in attendance and those who they would need to make their apologies to for not inviting them. 

They did their best to include Rey, but she struggled to follow along, to keep up with the names of the faceless. 

When they were done eating, she followed along with them to as sitting room but soon became tired of the chatter. The two women were nice enough to her and tried to make her feel included. But she understood that _her_ being the one marrying into _their_ family was of little consequence, Rey reminded herself that it could have easily been anyone else. 

Feeling out of place she soon found herself making her excuses to go to bed. The women wished her good night, and she made her way back to her chambers. 

This time she didn’t have a problem falling asleep, but she had strange dreams. Dreams of the mountains that surrounded the castle, of running through the woods, and of the sounds of a wolf howling in the night. 

The next few days moved quickly. She continued to explore the grounds and didn’t come across the man from the library again. The family didn’t seem to adhere much to traditional roles, the servants often took informal meals with them, and she saw the staff often wandering through the halls of the castle. For all she knew the man could have been an employee or a guest of the family. She knew that the Lord was a known recluse and she was certain she had never seen him wandering the grounds and had wondered throughout the week if he even lived at the castle the way Rose was certain she wouldn’t meet him until the wedding. 

The day before the wedding the guests had arrived. Leia’s brother, who had given up the throne, Luke was a gruff man but was not impolite. The famed Chewy and Maz that Lady Padme had gushed over also arrived and Rey was instantly charmed by their warmth and humor, although she was a bit shocked when she first met them due to Chewy being one of the tallest men she ever met and Maz one of the tiniest women. 

But she learned over the course of the meeting that Luke was not only gruff he was opinionated. Rey was sitting in the library looking over maps of the area when he came in, he gave the illusion that he was looking over books before turning to her.

“Have you met my nephew?” He asked conversationally.

“No.” She said, barely looking up from her map.

“Then you know not what you are getting yourself into.” He stated, a dark cloud coming over him.

“I’m under the impression I am marrying a man who does not often interact with society.” She said, trying to weave her way out of this conversation without causing offense.

“He is a monster.”

Rey was shocked and offended by the man’s assertion. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“He is a monster who killed his own father. You should probably run if you don’t want to be next.”

A chill ran down her spine but per usual in the face of a challenge Rey was not used to tucking her tail and running. Despite their short acquaintance, trusted Leia and Padme and did not believe them to be nefarious in their attempts to find a companion for their lord.

“I am not afraid, and you will not chase me away, whatever your purpose.” She straightened her spine and raised her chin, “you do not get to make accusations against him when he isn’t even here to defend himself.” She sneered her ire raised.

Luke only narrowed his eyes at her in frustration. “And why do you think that is?” He asked her before turning and leaving the room. 

Her heart raced in her chest and a creaking sound startled her from her racing thoughts. She turned toward the noise and saw the man she had seen before. His dark eyes looked at her curiously over the railing of the upper floor of the library and she suddenly realized the size of the challenge she was taking on. This was no longer a way for her to have a roof over her head and food on the table, she was marrying into a royal family that was embroiled in secrets and myths. Feeling like a rabbit in a trap she left the library and went directly to her rooms. 

She spent much of the night pacing, unable to still her thoughts and only as the dark night turned to grey morning was, she able to lay in her bed to sleep.

Horrible dreams haunted her. Sharp teeth tearing at her clothes until she tumbled over the edge of a cliff, falling to her death. She was startled awake by Rose moving through the room. 

“Are you feeling well? You look pale.” Rose said, approaching her and placing her hand on her forehead.

“I’m well, enough, I just slept terribly.”

“Well, let’s get you fed. It’s going to be a long day.” Rose told her. 

Luke’s words rang in her ears.

“Rose? What happened to the late Mr. Solo?” She worried her lip and wrung her hands in the sheets.

Rose looked at her rather sadly.

“He fell from the cliffs. It was dark and who knows why he chose to go out there, but he did, and he fell.”

Rey had heard talk of the accident down in the village, but she was too busy surviving to get caught up in the idle chatter about the family she assumed she’d never be involved with.

After breakfast she spent the rest of the morning being shoved into stiff and uncomfortable clothing. The green silk was beautiful, but she couldn’t help but feel like an imposter in the lavish gown. Her hair was tugged and pulled and put up with pins that poked her scalp and Rose put rouge on her lips and cheeks.

“I thought this was supposed to be a relaxed affair?” Rey asked as Rose put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up.

“It is. The hairstyle and dress show that you are given utmost respect and that you’ve been welcomed into the family.” Rose said, giving her one last look over.

“It’s respectful to make it so I can’t breathe?”

Rose rolled her eyes.

“It’s only for today and then you can wear plain dresses and your hair in those plain buns for the rest of your days,” Rose mused, it was the first time Rey had genuinely smiled in days.

After a brief inspection by Leia, Rey was waiting to be escorted into the chapel by Chewie, her stomach fluttered nervously and she suddenly regretted the breakfast she ate, despite it having been hours ago by now. 

“You look like you’re about to be sick,” the large man rumbled at her. “You getting cold feet?”

Rey was startled from her thoughts and took in the large man with the grizzle beard and bushy eyebrows.

“Am I making the right choice?” She asked, feeling a bit disconnected from her thoughts at the moment.

“I don’t know. What was your plan when you signed up for this?” His bushy eyebrows raising in question.

“I didn’t. I just signed up because it was a chance at a better life. I didn’t _actually_ think they’d pick me.” She licked her lips nervously and grimaced at the strange texture and taste of the lip rouge.

“And now that you’ve been picked?”

“I don’t know what to expect. It’s so strange here.” Rey said as she bit her lip, knowing she was smearing the red stuff that Rose at put on it. 

“You’ve found a family here. They might not feel like it yet, that takes time.” He said, his voice a reassuring rumble to her nerves. 

“I’ve never had one, I know nothing about it.” She swallowed back any emotion that tempted to overwhelm her. 

“They’re messy and imperfect but they have your back because they chose you.” Chewie told her, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. “And that will have to get you through until you get comfortable in it. Unless you’re planning a getaway, if so, I have a horse ready at the side door there.” She could make a smirk out in his bushy beard and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. 

Taking as deep a breath as the corset would allow, she steadied herself and nodded that she was ready.

The double doors were opened for their entrance and she was led down the isle to a tall figure. Not until he turned to see her, did she realize who she was about to marry. 

The man from the library. Her breath hitched and her cheeks pinked at the shame of the conversation he overheard the day before. The butterflies in her stomach returned and she thought for a moment she would fall but Chewie only steadied her.

“He’s a good man, don’t let him convince you otherwise.” Chewie murmured before handing her off to her soon to be husband, his large hand engulfing her small gloved one. He guided her up the steps of the dais and she was right, he was tall, her head barely coming up just above his shoulder.

Rey’s blood pounded in her ears throughout the ceremony so loudly that she barely heard a word. The Lord was stoic and his lips moved at all the right places, sure he was saying all of the right words as the priest fed them their lines. Before she knew it, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and led her off the dais.

Her hand was nestled in the crook of his arm and she walked on numb legs out of the chapel. A small carriage awaited them to take them the short distance to the main house. 

Her husband handed her in before getting in behind her. 

“It’s you,” She said reality finally dawning on her.

“It is. Again, my apologies for how I spoke to you when we first met.” He said avoiding eye contact by fiddling with a button on his glove.

“Your uncle said horrible things and I’m sorry you had to hear them.” Rey said, trying to find more solid footing with the man she was legally bound to.

“I appreciate you coming to my defense but what he said wasn’t untrue. I’m afraid you have married a monster.” 

Rey was taken aback by his statement and was about to argue with him, but he opened the carriage door and stepped down before it could even make a complete stop. 

She was quick to follow after him into the castle only to be greeted by the staff, who took their coats and gloves before ushering them into the dining hall. 

Rey picked at her food unsure how to settle herself with the day’s events. She smiled politely at everyone who greeted her and wished her well. But no matter how many people smiled at her genuinely she could not ignore the dark cloud that was her husband’s uncle. 

His words rang in her head the word murderer being thrown around so carelessly and yet here he sat at dinner. It didn’t settle easily and she decided she’d let herself decide her husband’s true character.

A chiming noise rang through the hall.

“Now, I realize that our festivities are quite early, but I do implore everyone to wish the happy couple well wishes.” Leia’s voice echoed around the hall. “They will be leaving for their honeymoon shortly.” Leia turned and toasted them.

Rey looked to her mother-in-law surprise briefly taking over her nerves. She looked to the man next to her who looked just as surprised as herself.

“Oh, don’t be such a fuddy-duddy, Ben.” Padme leaned in to tell him. “It’s only appropriate you have a _proper_ honeymoon.” She said with a knowing smirk that made Rey blush. “You’ll take over my estate for the next week, my staff there is very minimal and will hardly get in your way.” The woman winked at Rey and she couldn’t control the blush that burned her cheeks.

Rey’s heart was in her throat again, being alone with a man she had so few interactions with and who seemed indifferent to being married to her felt daunting. She reminded herself that she signed up to be his companion, regardless of how little he thought of her. This was not a love match, but a marriage of convenience. 

She wiped her mouth on her napkin and stood from the table, her husband following her lead. He took her hand, and they left the hall, surrounded by the cheers and whistles of their guests and staff. They made it to the hall, the noise quieting with the closing of the doors. 

They were greeted by Rose who was waiting for them. “Your things are packed. You’ll be leaving if you’re both ready.” Rose said looking between the two of them wearily. 

“Will you be joining us?” Rey asked her, having gotten used to Rose’s presence in her daily life and desperate for something familiar in her new world.

“I’m afraid not.” Rose told her with a grimace, the man next to her let out a pained sigh. Rose pressed her lips together, to stifle something that could have been a grimace or a grin and clasped her hands together.

“Well, let’s get you two in the carriage.” Rose said, walking toward the doors. 

“Don’t trouble yourself, Rose. You’ve done enough this week.” Came the reply from her Lordly husband. “I can see her Lady and myself out to a carriage.” He said almost haughtily, Rey couldn’t help but feel the sting of reproach. She did not choose to be extra work, in fact she’d prefer doing things on her own.

“How far are we going?” Rey had the sense to ask, she’d never been farther than the outskirts of the village.

“A couple of hours, if the roads are good.” Ben told her, not making eye contact with her. 

She took in a shaky breath and Ben released her hand.

“Come outside when you’re ready.” He said over his shoulder taking long strides to escape her.

She bit her lip and looked at the ground and took a swallow before continuing.

“Forgive me Rose. Let me go freshen up and I’ll be ready. It’s been a long day and my husband is correct, you’ve had a very, busy week.” 

“Lady Rey-“

“I’m well, please don’t fuss over me.” Rey made her way to her chambers alone to collect herself, she knew that Rose had packed for her and knew that there was nothing left in her rooms of value to take. She splashed water on her face and wiped the errant tears off her cheeks before collecting herself and heading out to her waiting husband.. 

There was a sense of loss of control. She didn’t know what she had imagined but she had imagined having more of a say in her future life than this.

When she made it to the carriage the footman handed her in, and she took the seat opposite of her husband. 

“You’re ready then?” 

Rey nodded afraid that speaking would bring about another wave of emotion.

“Very well.” Ben sniffed before sticking his head out the open window to inform the driver.

The carriage lurched forward, and it startled a noise out of Rey, and she was jolted forward into her husband’s lap. 

His hands braced her, and he helped right her back in her seat. 

“Are you well?” His brows hitched together in concern.

“Yes, just. Never rode in a carriage like this before.” He blinked owlishly at her.

“Would you prefer to sit facing forward?” He asked her his heavy brow furrowed.

“No. I’ll be fine.” She asserted. His chest expanded with a breath and his mouth opened as if he was going to speak but he shut it.

The rest of the ride was silent. Rey rested her temple against the glass, the flicker of light through the trees was soothing as they traveled. Before long she was rocked into a light sleep, the exhaustion from the night before taking over her curiosity for the sights.

She was startled awake by a sharp turn and had noticed that day and turned to evening, the sun hanging low on the horizon. She looked in her lap to see a heavy blanket had been placed there, but she knew that she hadn’t put it there. 

She was surprised by the gesture as she looked up to her companion.

“We shall be there within the hour, that turn wakes me every time as well.” He told her watching as her hands pulled the blanket up to cover her arms.

“Thank you, it’s gotten chilly.” Rey commented, a nod to the kind gesture.

“Yes, I think we can expect some snow while we’re here. I hope Rose packed accordingly for you.” The comment settled strangely for her. She knew he didn’t pack for himself either.

“Aren’t you worried about your own clothes?” He looked at her, as if considering her for the first time.

“No, I’ll be fine.” He told her before looking out the window again, signaling to her that their conversation was finished.

She didn’t know how to take the blanket, it was a kind gesture, but it was in such contrast to his stoic and icy demeaner. He was a puzzle to her.

They sat quietly the darkness overtaking their carriage. And soon, as her husband predicted they were at his grandmother’s estate.

The carriage came to a stop and instead of escaping her the moment he could he waited for the footman to open the door and he offered her his hand to get out. He had some manners then, not that she was used to being on the receiving end of any, but the orphanage she grew up in was certain about _instilling_ manners in the youths they turned out.

“Take our things up, the lady will need something to eat, she barely touched her lunch.” He told the two staff members that met them at the door. “Make sure she is comfortable and then show her to her chambers.”

“Her chambers m’lord?” The man inquired, tilting his head curiously. He was tall and slim, his eyes a bit large for his face.

“Yes, her chambers?” Lord Solo parroted back.

“We’ve only prepared one per her Grace’s request.” 

“Please, prepare a second room.” He said, his annoyance obvious and Rey couldn’t help but feel slighted by it.

“Yes, m’lord.” The man said nodding stiffly and turning on his heel.

“I’ll go fix her some supper, if you’ll take her to the sitting room Lord Solo.” The woman said before turning to leave the foyer.

“I will escort you to the sitting room and then I will get out of your hair.” He told her.

“You’re leaving me?” She swallowed hard, trying not push away the old feelings it brought up.

Again, she seemed to have taken him by surprise.

“It has been a strange day the least you could do is keep me company over dinner.” She muttered, regretting she was making such a fuss, feeling like a child pouting over a sweet.

“I- I am afraid I am very poor company.” 

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?”

His lips pressed together in a line and gave himself a moment before answering her.

“I suppose you shall, but not tonight.” He said glancing at the darkened window. 

“Cecil and Rita should be able to assist you with anything you need, and I will practice being a better husband after breakfast tomorrow.”

“Are you leaving the grounds?” Suddenly she felt suspicious and jealous, as if she was competing with the attention of someone else. She was surprised by the churning emotions, the loneliness especially, was something she hadn’t anticipated when she put her name on that piece of paper.

“Not if I can help it.” He murmured before leaving her in the sitting room. Before long Rita returned to her.

“M’Lady,” She bowed to her and Rey cringed at the formality. “If you come with me, I can show you where you can get washed up and I’ll take you to your supper.”

“Please call me Rey. There’s no need for such airs with just me.” 

The woman was short and plump but seemed cheerful enough. “Well, Rey… Let’s get you washed up and set up to eat.” 

Rey nodded and followed her.

The evening wasn’t as lonely as she expected. Rita and Cecil were entertaining enough with their bickering banter. She actually felt well enough to eat, and Rita accompanied her to her chambers.

“Do you need help changing?”

“I think I can manage.” Rey told the woman, wishing her goodnight. 

Rey gave the rooms a brief inspection, they were smaller than the ones at the castle, but no less cozy. She got out her night gown and did her best to undo the buttons down her back but struggled with undoing the fine work.

With a heavy sigh she put a robe on, desperate to find anyone who could help her get out of the uncomfortable clothes. 

Not seeing a bell in her room, she left to go in search of Rita to help her, although she found she’d be just as happy if she could find a knife to cut herself out of the thing. She turned a corner and collided with a solid mass.

“Oof.” Rey explained nearly falling over, only being saved by the massive hands that gripped her shoulders to steady her.

She looked up to see the surprised face of her husband.

“Keeping me from falling on my face for the second time today, M’lord.” Rey joked, trying to lighten her embarrassment. 

“Are you well?” He asked looking around them.

“Yes, I cannot undo my buttons and was looking for Rita to help.”

“I can go get her.” 

“No, I’m desperate to get out of this and if she’s turned in for the night I don’t want to disturb her,” she pondered him for a moment, “you’ll do.”

“I-“

“We’re married now, there’s no sense in thinking it improper.” Rey tried she really was desperate to not feel so confined.

He nodded and gestured for her to return to her room. 

He shut the door behind them, and she lowered the back of her robe to give him access. 

His fingers brushed along the skin of her back as he undid the buttons, she wondered how at how dexterous his large fingers were.

“These are quite a mess.” He said, tugging at her stays, his breath brushing along the skin of her neck causing a shudder to roll through her.

“Yes, I’m afraid they got mixed up in my desperation to get free.” She could feel him tug at them.

“Here.” He said sounding frustrated. “We’ll just get you new stays.” She heard the slide of metal against leather and the snap as they were cut, and she was freed from her prison. 

“Thank you.” She said as he loosened the garment enough for her to make an easy escape.

She heard him take in a breath before he removed his hands from their work, pulling her robe back over her shoulders.

“You’re welcome, good night.” He told her before making a hasty retreat. “And please call me Ben.” He said before disappearing into the hall.

Rey stood there a moment catching her breath. He was a confusing man one-minute cold and indifferent and the next gentle and caring. She wasn’t sure which she was to expect but she knew that she wanted more of the man who had covered her with a blanket, noticed her picking at her lunch, and gently removed her from her corset. 

That night she dreamt of warm hands brushing against her skin. Her own hands buried in warm thick fur.


	3. Cringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben become closer. She soon makes a discovery in the woods and Ben's secret is revealed.

The next day Ben joined her for breakfast as promised. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and looking as if he hadn’t slept.

“Are you unwell?” She asked him.

“No.” His lips quirking at the question. “Just slept poorly. I will leave you on your own for your supper, I’m afraid there are things that I must attend to.”

“If you must.” Rey told him, she looked around and noticed they were alone. “Seeing as there will be no more buttons or corset ties for you to vanquish.” She said biting into her biscuit.

He stilled and looked at her, a ghost of a smile graced his features and she found that getting him to smile at her genuinely was quite a challenge for herself, she was used to searching for rare things. It would do her good to have a hobby. 

After breakfast he was good on his word, he walked with her through the gardens, even telling her about some of the statues and plants that were kept there.

“What’s this?” She asked gesturing towards a large wolf like beast with two horns protruding from its skull, it was more beast than man, but it stood upright, its arms outstretched as if it was trying to reach for something.

“It’s a calopus, something my grandfather had commissioned. He was big on folklore. If it frightens you, we can keep going.”

“I am not afraid.” She stubbornly, she couldn’t say what drew her to the stone being. Despite the razor-sharp teeth within its fearsome snarl the eyes were sad. “He looks lonely.” She observed as she walked around the stone creature, taking it in.

Ben said nothing but waited patiently for her to continue along with him. 

They were far away from the house nearly to the edge of woods when the sky opened up in a downpour. Ben looked up at the sky and huffed a mirthless laugh before guiding her with a hand on her back, to a small wood and stone structure not far into the woods, it was closer than the house. 

The rain was cold on her skin and her dress clung to her where the rain had soaked through. She looked around the interior of the structure, the poor light leaving the state of it in mystery. 

“Here.” He said removing his jacket to drape it over her shoulders. “Before you catch your death.” 

“I’m not so delicate.” Rey told him a bit defensively.

“No. I don’t think you are.” His eyes traveled down to her mouth before they darted away. His jaw tensed and she wondered what he was thinking. The rain didn’t last long, just long enough to justify chasing them inside, and soon they were walking towards the house. 

“You’re used to keeping to yourself.” Rey observed as they walked along the wet gravel. She was trying to bridge the gaps in her understanding of him.

“I am.”

“You don’t have to you know.”

“Rey, I-“ Ben started but they were interrupted by Cecil coming out to announce that lunch was ready. “Yes, let Lady Rey go change out of her wet clothes, then we’ll be there.”

Rey did as her husband insisted but when she returned to share a meal with him the magical calm of their walk did not. It seemed to have dissipated now that they had an audience and purpose. 

Ben was formal under the watchful gaze of the staff despite both of them doting on him since their arrival the day before.

She wondered what it was like to be fussed over so much. A part of her longed for it while another found it stifling.

When they were done with their meal Ben took her to the library.

She took in the books, her fingers tracing over the spines, unable to pick just one.

“I didn’t miss that you were often drawn to the library at the castle.” He said to her quietly and she couldn’t help but notice the blush that dusted his cheeks. 

“Yes, well. It was always something I wondered about, books and the stories they held.” She said softly, the room seemed to create a reverence in her. She tugged her shawl tighter around her to ward off the chill of the room. 

“The fire hasn’t been tended, let me go get Rita.”

“No. I can manage it.” She told him as she walked to the fireplace. 

“You’re a lady now you don’t need to.” He reminded her, she sighed a bit annoyed but knew that he would need to understand that she was independent.

“I may be a Lady now, but I wasn’t always, and it’d be silly for me to pretend otherwise.” She said firmly. “Lighting a fire was probably the easiest thing I ever had to do, provided it wasn’t raining and the wood wasn’t too green.” 

When she looked over to him, he had a pleased look on his face.

“My grandmother was right about you.” He told her wistfully.

“And what did she say?” She was curious and maybe a little nervous.

“That you don’t suffer fools and that you wouldn’t tolerate any foolishness from me either.” He huffed a laugh and his mouth shifted into a genuine grin and she couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. 

It only served to surprised him and she was graced with a flash of crooked teeth. Yes, finding smiles would be a nice way to pass the time here.

They were interrupted by the clock chiming and his grin disappeared.

“I’m afraid I’ll leave you to your own devices for the night.”

“What? Did I say something wrong?” She was worried she’d pushed too hard. 

“No.” He said shaking his head and looking remorseful. “I have things I must attend to, if you need anything Rita and Cecil will be happy to help.”

With that he left her, and she was alone. 

It wasn’t long and night came, moonlight peeking in through the windows. It was quiet in the library aside from the crackling fire and she couldn’t help but be drawn to take in the views outside.

The calopus statue casted eerie shadows across the moonlit garden. She looked out into the woods and thought she saw movement, before 2 glowing eyes appeared within the trees. She watched them mesmerized and curious. Whatever it was it was, it felt like it was staring back at her.

“Rey?” Rita said from the door startling her.

“Yes?” Rey turned to look at the woman.

“Dinner will be ready shortly.”

“Oh, I’ll be there in a moment.” She said absently, by the time she turned back to the window the creature had vanished, if it had ever been there at all. 

Rey shook her head, telling herself that what she had seen was a trick of the light and she went down to dinner. 

She ate, again entertained by Cecil and Rita. 

When she was done, she retreated to the library to find herself book to take back to her room. She perused the titles finding a few curious ones about mythical creatures. She entertained the idea of being able to read something so fantastical without the fear of only having the thin walls of her hovel to keep her safe. 

That night she laid curled up in her bed, reading by lamplight about the creature that was commemorated in the garden. That they were creatures of the night, paying homage to the moon and its cycles. Sharp teeth and sharp claws punctuated her dreams, but they the edges of them were softened with a feeling of a warmth and security she’d never felt before.

\--

The next few days had a similar pattern. Like Ben had predicted it had snowed within a few days of her arrival and she was grateful that Rose has packed her warm clothes. They walked through the garden, their footprints marking their paths on the gravel strewn ground. Ben had a serious expression today and she was eager to lift his mood. They passed by the fountain, snow collected on the lip of stone that surrounded the now empty pool. 

Rey smiled to herself, thinking on one of her few happy childhood memories. She scooped it up as they passed and she formed a tight ball, slowing her steps so he could get ahead of her a bit, not that he ever left her trail too far behind him. 

“Rey?” He said turning to check on her and just as she caught sight of his curious face, her snowball hit its target, leaving a white mark on his broad shoulder. 

She watched his eyes widen in surprise before he looked down to his arm and back at her. A smirk dimpled his cheek, and she could do nothing but giggle mischievously as she turned and ducked behind one of the bushes, grabbing more snow off the stone edging of the walk. She knew better than to stay put and could hear the snow crunch as he made steps toward her. She scurried to turn the corner of the hedge. Hunched over she made quick steps to try to circle the greenery and come back to the other side.

She was able to creep upon her husband as he turned the corner expecting to find her and she flung the snowball again.

“Rey!” He shouted through a chuckle and he spun on the spot to give chase to her and she couldn’t help the giggle that tore out of her as she fled. She didn’t get far as he was upon her in a few long strides, he wrapped an arm around her waist and her feet left the ground as he spun her.

“Do you yield?” He asked her, panting with exertion and mirth. Her back was pressed firmly to his chest and she felt warm despite the nip of the cold on her skin.

“Never.” She squealed as he dropped something cold and icy on her neck.

He set her down and she turned, his arm still keeping her close. His gaze darted from her own to her mouth and the moment soon became serious as he dipped lower, his lips brushing lightly against her own. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, a different kind of excitement coursing through her veins. She had kissed boys at the orphanage and since, but none of them felt like this one. She smiled against his lips before pressing her mouth more firmly to his own. 

He pulled back suddenly, a solemn look overtaking his features.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed out, taking a step away from her but not taking his hand of her waist. His amber eyes searched her own and she smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. Her heart still raced with excitement and she felt bold and assured for the moment.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for husband.” She said reminding him that he had taken no liberties. “I quite enjoyed it.” She said with a coy smile, taking his gloved hand in her own before walking with him back to the house. “I believe it should almost be time for lunch.” She said, hoping he would not retreat back onto himself.

“Yes, I’m sure your right.” His tone lighter as he put her hand in the crook of his arm and covered it with his own. “You’re not too cold, are you?” He asked looking sheepish.

“No colder than I deserve to be for starting a fight with someone twice my size.” She teased and the faint grin that she was becoming more accustomed to returned to his mouth.

Despite their enjoyment of each other’s company one thing hadn’t changed. Ben would desert her by evening, not always at the same time either, it seemed that as the week went on, he stayed a bit later each day. 

“Can I ask where you go? Are you so ill that you tire yourself out so?” She said as they entered the hall.

“I-“ He started but per usual Cecil had impeccable timing for announcing meals. 

Ben let out a sigh and he helped her out of her coat before removing his own.

Again, under the scrutiny of others he shuttered himself behind a mask of propriety and civility. Rey preferred the feeling of snow melting down her neck and back to the chill his change in attitude gave her.

After they ate, they moved to the library, Rey had spent earlier in the week looking through the shelves of books while Ben had showed her some of his favorites. This time she picked up another book about monster lore to read quietly to herself, while Ben resumed the novel he had chosen. 

They were quiet for some time before he looked up at her and she heard his breath hitch.

“What are you reading?”

She looked up surprised at the question before her gaze dropped back to her book.

“Just this,” She tilted the book up for him to see, “It talks about the creature that statue is based off in the garden.” She said absently, returning to the page she was reading.

“Reading that doesn’t frighten you?” She looked up at him again and he looked almost appalled.

Rey pulled the ribbon to rest in the page, setting the book down on the small table next to her.

“No.” She stated and waited for him to continue, instead he just looked from her to the book, the now familiar, stony expression covering his face. “Why would it?”

“It’s about monsters.” He said, tilting his head up as if bracing himself for something painful.

“Any man can be a monster, at least the ones in here show you what they’re capable of.” She replied, when she met his gaze, she saw that his eyes were wet with unshed tears. 

He nodded stiffly and set his own book down before standing up suddenly. She could do nothing but watch, startled by his reaction.

“I’m afraid I must leave you now.” He said before making his way toward the door, opening it with a jerk and letting it shut behind him louder than she had ever seen him do. 

“Ben.” She called out to him but by the time she found her words he was gone.

She stayed put allowing him to have his space. She had put together that within the course of the past week he had spent more time with her than he’d spent with anyone back at the castle. 

When dinnertime came, she went down to the dining room to eat. Rita and Cecil cast each other weary looks, Cecil muttering ‘oh dear’ anytime a noise louder than the ticking of a clock sounded. Rey picked at her food and soon abandoned any attempt to eat her meal, excusing herself to bed. 

Too restless to sleep she wrapped herself in her robe and sat next to the window that overlooked the garden. It had a similar view to the library, and she could see the shape of the statue, contrasted by the white glow of the snow in the bright moonlight.

Feeling restless she put on her slippers and walked the halls, careful to avoid the areas Cecil and Rita were most likely to be located, eventually making her way out to the garden. 

The cold brisk air was a relief to her strained nerves, allowing her to come back to herself. She walked along the well-worn path her and her husband had taken earlier in the day. She traced their steps through the snow, taking wide steps to match his footprints. Her slippers doing little to protect her from the icy wet of the deeper drifts. 

She didn’t know what had happened between them in the library, but she hoped that whatever it was they could repair it. She wandered some more until she came to a path that they hadn’t yet taken. She traced those steps too, the stride just a bit longer than the ones she knew belonged to her husband. 

Curious she followed them her slippers now being sacrificed as she stepped into the deeper snow. She wondered if Ben had wandered out into the woods to walk off whatever was bothering him. She walked a few paces in, the snow lessening as the canopy of the trees thickened. She wasn’t far in when she noticed a black heap under a tree, she approached curious and noticed the glint of buttons reflecting in the night. She leaned down and noticed the fine wool coat of her husband along with other garments. She stumbled back surprised and startled, her heart racing in her ears. Her fingers shook as she clutched her robe around herself. 

She jumped at the snap of a twig and spun toward the noise, nearly loosing her balance in the process.

Before her loomed a large shadow. Twice her heigh and broad in the chest. Two horns grew from the top of its head and she realized then in was the creature, the calopus. She stood as straight as she could, knowing that running led to chase responses in dogs and other predators. Her body shook unsure of what to expect, her blood thrummed through her body and fear trickled down her spine.

The creature seemed curious by her, sniffing the air before lowering its head to be even with her. Even in the darkness she could make out the color of its eyes. The were the color of warm amber, a shade darker than honey and a shade lighter than maple syrup. There was a line through the fur on his face, slashing through his cheek.

Her breath hitched when the events of the past few weeks caught up with her. Ben being gone at night, staying away from everyone, Rose saying that he needed a wife to accept him, his lack of interest in the statue, his disdain for the book she was reading.

Realization dawned like morning light peaking between the horizon and heavy storm clouds. She wasn’t sure if she had figured out the mystery of Lord Solo or had gone mad with fear. 

“Ben.” She gasped out and the creature staggered back as if struck and she knew she hadn’t gone mad, that her husband stood before her. She was starting to shake violently from the cold and from shock. 

The creature howled mournfully before running off through the woods and soon Rey found her own legs. She ran blindly on numb legs and shaking knees, following her husband deeper into the woods than was wise for the darkness and unfamiliar terrain. 

“Ben!” She cried out as she continued to run, branches scratched at her cheeks and tore at her robe. She thought she was making rather good progress until she tripped over a branch, her skirts impeding her ability to clear the obstacle. She tumbled to the ground with a cry and rolled before coming to a stop. She righted herself with a hiss as she realized that more was hurt than just her pride. Her ankle throbbed and a sharp pain radiated up her elbow. 

She whimpered as she assessed the damage, nothing felt broken, bruises and sprains mostly. She tried to stand but could do little more than hobble. 

She heard the snap of another branch and she turned to see her husband’s altered form standing before her again. He whimpered before approaching her, low to the ground as if in supplication. He sniffed at her before a clawed hand reached out to touch her ankle, her skirts lifted enough to keep them out of the way as she tried and failed to make her way back to the house. 

He hovered around her feet before lowering himself, his hand taking her wrist to pull her towards him.

“What? I don’t-“ He tugged again as if he wanted her to mount his back, as if he was a horse. She did her best to do so, straddling his back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as best she could. Making sure she was secure, he tilted upright, his hands gripping her thighs to keep her securely in place. 

He walked with great strides to the house, clearing the distance quickly. His large hands fumbled clumsily with the handle some before he was able to push it open. He walked through the dark halls, carrying her to her room. When they made it to her bed, she dismounted him, with his help sliding onto the bed. He kneeled on the floor, checking over her wounds in the low lamplight. Her ankle was swollen, and her limbs were scratched up. Her hands were dirty and scraped from trying to brace her fall, the sleeve of her robe was ripped and dirty from her tumble. 

She’d been hurt worse before but after the events of the day, the week it all became too much, and she couldn’t help the tears that came. Once they started, they wouldn’t stop, she had lost so much so young that there was no time to feel sorry about it then. But now, the pain that laced through her body as she came to the realization how lonely her life had been and how lonely Ben’s had been. She wouldn’t let it continue, not now that she knew. 

Ben snuffled at her hands and whimpered, trying to comfort her. He lifted his own clawed hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she only cried harder when he wrapped his own around her waist, his muzzle buried in her hair. 

When she quieted, he pulled back and helped her to lay on the bed. He moved as if the leave, but she grabbed his wrist, tired of him leaving alone. 

“Stay, Please, Ben.” He came closer and kneeled before her again.

She let her fingers trail over the ridge of his brow before tracing the point of his ear, he shook his head as if it tickled and gave a huff. Her fingers moved to his horn and he gave a grunt and moved away, she accepted his boundary and went back to stroking his fur.

He moved to hover over her but then seemed to change his mind cradling her in his arms and carrying her to the door.

“Where are we going?” She gasped and she watched him fumble with the handle before she reached out and turned it herself.

He maneuvered them into the hall so she could shut the door and walked down the hall where she had assumed his own quarters were. Only instead of coming to a door he turned and went up the stairs, she turned another knob on the landing and he pushed the door open with his foot and closed it the same way. 

It was a large attic room the ceilings were vaulted, and the windows were wide and high on the wall. However, the furnishings were not as nice as she’d seen in either of the grand houses, some were broken, scratched, and mismatched. But the bed was large without any headboard or foot board to get hung up on his horns and he laid her on it gently.

He adjusted her to lay on the pillows and placed a pillow under her foot to elevate it, before covering her with a thin blanket. He crawled into the bed next to her, draping a heavy arm over her. She couldn’t help but turn her face toward him, her hand resting over his arm. She sunk her fingers into the thick fur, the warmth of his skin radiating to warm her cold fingers. This seemed to settle the nervous beast who was keeping a respectable distance and he scooted closer, his chin pressing into the crown of her head. 

Despite the wild events she was soothed and soon she drifted off to sleep. She’d never felt safer. 


	4. In Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben gain understanding of each other's past. They also get to know each other in other ways.

The next morning, she awoke to warmth pressed against her side and the morning chill on the other. Snoring breaths came from someplace close by and as awareness dawned so did memories of last night, of the beast who was her husband. 

He had been gentle with her when he was something he thought to be feared. Gentler than anyone had ever been with her, that she could remember anyway. 

He was in his human form again and her hand drifted up and brushed his hair away from his brow. The movement disturbed his slumber and he woke with soft snort. 

“Good morning.” She said when his eyes focused on her, they widened in surprise then panic as he realized their predicament. 

His cheeks pinked and he pulled the blanket up to cover him up to his waist.

“Good morning.” His voice thick with sleep. 

“Are you able to remember things… after?”

“After I turn?” Ben clarified and Rey nodded. “Yes. Sometimes they’re more dreamlike but I remember well enough.” 

She turned towards him, wincing at the throbbing pain in her ankle the movement brought.

Worry marred Ben’s features and he sat up, tugging the blanket with so he could check her ankle, careful to not bare himself to her.

“You’ll have to rest it the next few days, no garden walks, I’m afraid. We should get you washed up though.” His throat bobbed and his lips pressed together nervously.

“Would you like me not to look?”

“Please,” he said. She turned to her other side, facing away from him and she felt him shift off the bed, and heard the rustling movements of him putting on clothes. 

“There.” He said and she turned toward him.

“I’ll take you down to your room, we’ll get you washed up there, let you change. Rita can help you.” She couldn’t stop herself from looking away or stop her downturned mouth at his solution to the situation, the push-pull of the last few days wearing her down.

“What is it?” He asked, not letting it pass this time as he kneeled in front of her. 

“I understand why you kept this a secret, why your family picked me.” His eyes darted away from her as if embarrassed. “Am I still not what you want?” The words came out in such a rush she surprised herself with her own boldness.

His gaze snapped to hers and his hands moved from resting on his lap to picking up her hands.

“I picked you. My family only supplied the information I needed to make the decision.”

She found the revelation confusing if not a bit surprising. 

“How? I-“

“I watched you walk through the gallery. I could see you were disinterested in the finery and titles but still interested in the history. My grandmother explained to me how you reacted about the gossip, Rose told me about how you were polite with everyone you interacted with but that you didn’t seem to enjoy being the center of attention, nor did you view it as some competition.” His mouth quirked as if he was considering saying something else. “You were beautiful, too.” His eyes were soft, and she was reminded of their kiss the day before.

“I was dressed in rags and had washed myself in a stream.” Rey said dismissively.

“It didn’t detract from it.” His palm cupped her jaw then and his serious nature returned. “We have much to discuss, I think.” 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s get you set up and fed and then you can ask whatever questions you want.”

Rey gave a slight nod while Ben scooped her up and carried her down to her rooms. 

“Oh, Lady Rey.” Rita fussed when she ran into them in the hall. 

“I just took a fall outside, I’ll be fine.” Rey tried to soothe, Rita looked worriedly between her and Ben and she felt him tense. 

“It was really my fault I was restless and took a walk through the woods and ended up tripping over a stick.” Rey tried to explain to ease the woman’s concern. Rey assumed she looked like quite a sight. 

“She’ll need hot water for a bath and some poultice for the scratches, a wrap for here ankle as well. Please.”

“Yes, M’Lord.” Rita said before going in the direction of the kitchens. 

Ben carried her down the hall and set her on her bed once she was in her room. 

He got the fire going in the hearth.

“So, you are capable of lighting your own fires?” Rey asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes, you reminded me of that.” He said in an amused tone.

It wasn’t long and Rita was knocking on the door with the supplies Ben requested. 

“Cecil will be getting the water buckets ready.” She made to come into the room but Ben took the tray and did not let her enter.

“I’ll handle it.” Ben said a bit defensively.

Rita looked at Rey who smiled at her and the woman visibly relaxed. 

She heard the squeaking of the pully and Ben disappeared into the washroom to fill the tub. When came back he scooped her up and carried her into the other room.

“I have this I think.” Rey said, putting the majority of her weight on her good leg.

“You’re sure?” Rey nodded, biting her lip. “I’ll be right out there if you need me.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been entirely self sufficient up until the other week.” She said shooing him out. 

She disrobed and sunk into the hot water. She had become rather accustomed to hot baths over the past two weeks. She washed, careful to clean the cuts on her legs and feet.

When she was done, she carefully stood up and stepped out of the tub, hanging onto the edge for support. She dried herself the best she could and wrapped herself in a robe.

She shuffled to the door, pulling it only for Ben to be there to meet her.

“Here,” he warned before scooping her up.

“Seriously Ben, I’m not really that delicate.” She tried to argue but he just set her down in the wing backed chair, his supplies on a tray at her feet.

He was very gentle in his ministrations and the look on his face showed that he took the job rather seriously. As he was dabbing salve on her cuts and wrapping her ankle, she couldn’t’ help but let out a chuckle.

“What?” He asked, looking hurt as if she had struck him.

She tilted her head and gave him an indulgent smile.

“This is quite the opposite situation from what I was expecting,” she explained.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

“I thought I would be the one tending to you.” She explained and he relaxed at her disclosure.

“Ah. Well, I do believe our marriage vows said we’d take care of each other.” 

“Did they? I barely understood a word the priest said I was so nervous.” She huffed, the memory feeling like a lifetime ago. 

“I could tell.” A smirk curled the corner of his lip.

“What do you mean?”

“He went through the vows and you followed along but made up your own. They weren’t bad.” His eyebrows lifted and she was blinded by an amused grin. 

“Oh, oh no.” Rey said covering her mouth mortified that she possibly said something embarassing. 

Ben only chuckled at her.

“It was quite sweet. Taking me for bedeviled or cursed. It was really quite appropriate given our current situation.” He smiled to himself, finishing the binding on her ankle. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think anyone but him and I could hear you.”

Rey shook her head and sighed to herself, she took in her husband who seemed genuinely happy to tend to her.

Rey had to admit he looked quite handsome in his unkempt hair and loose shirt, and she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to their kiss.

“What?” He asked her, smiling at her.

“You’re just very handsome.” She said unable to contain her blush.

“Am I?” He asked looking down at himself before his fingers traced the scar on his cheek. 

“You are.” Rey confirmed, pulling his hand away so she could kiss his palm. 

Her door knocked and they both groaned at their moment was interrupted, again. 

Ben got up to get the door, taking the breakfast tray from Cecil.

“Mmm, breakfast.” Rey said, eager and forgiving the intrusion.

“Yes. I can’t let you waste away.” Ben told her setting the tray down on the small table next to her chair before pulling up a footstool to sit in front of her, despite the low stool his height made it so he was nearly level with her.

He poured their tea as Rey took her small dish of oatmeal. How Rita had managed to fit everything on her tray she had no idea. 

They ate comfortably, Ben even taking her leg to drape over his thigh as they sat. 

When they were done Ben cleaned up their dishes and put the tray in the hall, a serious look had crossed his features and she knew that it was time for more serious things. 

He sat back on the stool, drawing her leg up again, his warm fingers tracing patterns on her leg.

“So, where do we start?” She asked as she watched him think quietly to himself.

“The beginning probably.” He answered and she nodded. “My grandfather, the one that commissioned the statue was cursed by some dark magic. It caused him to be what he was… what I am. The family thought that when my uncle Luke didn’t turn when he came of age that the curse wouldn’t pass down to me. But my grandfather struggled with his own impotence, and he was often cutting deals to try and have more control and more power. Unfortunately, it had a price, and that price was me.”

Ben swallowed thickly and Rey could see the rising emotion in his eyes, she leaned forward and took one of his hands to hold, to try and comfort him.

“When I was 15, I had gotten in a fight with my father. Everyone saw it everyone knew. I stormed off into the woods, to be alone but he followed me.” Ben looked away before he continued. “The moon came up over the mountainside and I turned. He knew what my grandfather was, but he was still surprised. I was terrified. He tried to reach for me, but I was scared and tried to get away. By then we were by the cliffs and he stepped on a loose rock. I tried to grab him, but my claws sunk into the fabric and it ripped. He fell.” His chin dimpled and his lip quivered, and Rey could feel the lump in her throat as she understood what Chewie had told her on their wedding day. 

“It wasn’t your fault it was an accident.” Rey tried, but knew the words were useless. Tears streamed down his cheeks and she leaned forward, her thumbs brushing them away. Not until his thumb crested the apple of her cheek, did she realize that she was crying, too.

“I can’t forgive myself, Rey.” He sobbed out.

“Oh, Ben.” She kissed his cheeks and his forehead and nose before wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Luke,” he sniffled against her neck. “Luke, doesn’t believe that, says it was intentional that I was angry and pushed him and I-. Sometimes, I wonder if he’s right.”

“Oh no, Ben. I see you. You’re so gentle. So, gentle.” She kissed his cheek and he rested his head against her chest. “You were so gentle last night, too. Whoever doesn’t see that is a fool.” Rey ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to calm him like she would the younger children at the orphanage. 

He brought himself under control after a few moments, pulling away.

“We can’t have children, Rey. I couldn’t forgive myself if I did something or passed this wretched curse onto them.” He wouldn’t look at her face, as if he was afraid that he’d find she wasn’t there at all. “I have been cut to rid the world of this curse. It was the only way I knew I could avoid it.” He mumbled, ashamed.

“Ben, look at me.” Rey pleaded and he looked at her.

“That doesn’t bother me. Your mom said that having children wasn’t an option. To be honest I never imagined that life for myself.” His eyebrows raised and he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

“You’re not disappointed?” He asked her, his thumb drawing circles over the back of her hand.

“No,” she said firmly. He nodded, pulling her hands to his mouth so he could leave kisses on her palms. 

“Tell me, about your life.” It was a request not a demand. “I feel like we’re not even.”

She nodded and took a steadying breath.

“I grew up in the orphanage. My parents disappeared when I was 5 and someone found me wandering the streets. They gave me enough of an education to survive, but no easy start. When I aged out I could either go to the workhouse or make my own way and I chose my own way.”

“Workhouse?” Ben’s brow lowered in question. 

“A man named Plutt, he’d put a roof over your head and promise to pay you, but you’d never make enough to be free.” Ben scowled and scooted closer, as if his proximity could ward off the evils of her old life, and maybe it could. “I chose to be free. I made a hovel in the forest and made my own way.”

Her husband looked saddened by what she told him.

“You were alone in the forest?” 

“Yes.”

His hands cradled the back of her head and he pressed his forehead to hers.

“You won’t be alone anymore. I’m sorry I’ve left you so much here.” There was a determination to his voice and his eyes were full remorse.

She fisted the sleeves of his shirt to keep him close.

“How could you have known? Besides, if you would have hovered over me, I would have hated it just as much as you leaving me to my own devices every night.” She said, huffing a laugh.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You’re not alone either you know.” She told him, pulling back to meet his eye. 

“I think I do.” The look from the garden returned, his gaze wandering from her eyes to her lips. He leaned in, his soft lips pressing to her own. 

She smiled against his mouth and playful, chaste kisses soon became heated. Her legs straddled Ben’s lap as his fingers traced along her legs until they were fully under the simple night dress she wore. 

He broke away from her, his pupils were blown, and lips swollen and red from her kisses. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Rey.” He reassured with a low rumble.

“I want to.” She gasped against his mouth, seeking his lips again. 

He gathered her in his arms and lifted her, careful not to disturb her injured foot. He laid her on the bed gently before striping his shirt, she noticed now that she was looking at him that the scar that bisected his cheek met his collarbone, her fingers traced it from where it started at his brow to where it ended. 

He leaned down to kiss her again, settling gently on her good side. He stayed propped up on his elbow, his other hand skimmed along her ribs, which made Rey squirm under him a bit.

“Ticklish?” He asked her, a smirk tugging at his cheek.

“A bit.” She breathed.

“Hmm, I’ll remember that the next time you start a snowball fight with me.” He said before pressing his lips along her chin, moving down her jaw before moving to her neck. 

He nuzzled against her ear before he pulled back again, the teasing give and take making her impatient. 

“Do you know what to expect?” He asked with a frown.

“Yes.” She answered with a nod, she had often made trades with the midwife in town. She was careful to learn what each herb and root did. She also traded a few foraged goods for information that Rey knew she might need some day. 

“Have you done this before?” He asked curiously and she shook her head no. 

“I’ve only kissed. You?” 

He blushed.

“Rose and I would practice kissing when we were children, before her husband Finn was hired in the stable anyways.”

She cradled his face and pulled him down to kiss her again. 

**

His hands fumbled with ties in her dress before slipping into the gap of the fabric. His fingers brushed against her bared skin before tugging at her dress to open it. Her breasts were exposed to the air and she could feel her nipple tighten against the chill. Ben’s fingers dragged down her side before his palm returned to cup her breast, his warm skin a welcome sensation.

Her fingers found their own journey, one hand tangled in his hair while the other touched whatever of his skin was within reach. She could feel his cock harden against her hip, especially when he leaned over her to kiss and lick at her nipple.

She gasped out, the sensation increasing her arousal, the area between her thighs becoming damp. 

Ben popped up from his work, concerned.

“Are you well?”

“Yes, quite.” She said with a dreamy smile which he returned before moving lower down the bed to give attention to her other breast.

The midwife had said things could feel good and she had tried a few times on her own after learning how, but nothing could compare to this. Nothing could compare to the way she responded to his mouth and how she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to ease the wanting ache. 

His ever curious and wandering hand found the dusting of curls nestled between her legs. She arched her hips up, seeking friction and his fingers cupped mound before sliding between her thighs, slipping against the moisture he found there.

He hummed around the nipple still trapped between his lips, his fingers gently exploring her as if seeking how to unlock her pleasure. He would still at every gasp and moan she made then repeat the motion. He hummed satisfactorily to himself every time he found something new that pleased her. 

“You’re so wet.” He huffed, awed by her body’s response to him that she didn’t have room to feel nervous about it. 

He kissed his way down her body, and she made room for him to settle between her thighs. He kissed her mound and looked up at her, as if expecting her to stop him. He nuzzled against her folds before licking a wide stripe through her core, circling the bundle of nerves he had found at the top of his path.

Her hands clutched his hair as he circled the little nub with his tongue before pulling it between his lips and giving a firm suck. His tongue flicked against the trapped bundle before Rey pushed his head away.

“Too much.” She said, he gently kissed the spot of worried flesh as if in apology. He kissed her inner thighs and licked her folds, slick with her arousal. His nose and cheeks glistened in the light, but he didn’t seem to mind the mess. He pulled her thighs over his shoulders and drew his knees under him before tilting her hips up as if to give himself a better angle. 

It gave her one too as he slipped his tongue into her core, his nose bumping against her bundle of nerves. 

He groaned against her when she gave a pleasurable whine. His fingers traced gently on the back of her thighs before a few slid across the seam of her hip. She bucked at the sensation as it added to her pleasure. 

He pressed a finger to her entrance, circling the opening before pressing a finger inside, it was a strange feeling, and he watched her reaction, his mouth dropped open. He kept his finger there so she could adjust and gave little licks to her nub. Soon, she was rocking against him while he moved his hand back and forth through her wet heat, adding a second finger when she was ready. 

She could feel the stretch but had soon adjusted and was back to writhing under him. He moaned against her, the vibrations causing another layer of arousal to spread through her body. She clutched at his head and rocked her hips against him, desperate to fall over the precipice. Pleasuring herself had _never_ been like this. It had always been perfunctory, not an all-consuming fire like she felt now.

Ben backed his face away from her, much to her dismay.

“Do you know how to pleasure yourself?”

Rey nodded, her hands tugging on his hair to get him to return to his previous task.

“Show me.” He practically begged. 

Her hand released his hair and slid between her legs. She circled her nub with the pads of her fingers and she watched as Ben eagerly studied her movements.

“Yes, Rey. You’re so beautiful, so perfect.” He murmured into her thigh before leaving a gentle bite there. 

The words and the gestures sending her over the edge, her nub throbbed under her fingers and she pressed and rocked her hips to draw out her pleasure. 

Ben huffed and moaned, seemingly happy to be trapped between her clenched thighs, his fingers still buried in her.

When she relaxed and removed her fingers from between her thighs, he peppered kisses to any skin he could reach. Her body responded with little aftershocks of pleasure with each reverent touch. He gently removed his own fingers and released her to be flat on the bed, before trailing kisses back up towards her mouth and she could taste herself on his tongue as it slid against hers. 

Her own hands slid down his chest to tug at the ties and buttons that kept him from being bared to her. 

“Ben, please.” Her fingers fumbled and he sat back on his heels to remove his pants. Soon, he was naked before her, all pale skin with dark hair dusting his legs. His hard cock bobbed in the air, thick and long. Pleasure aside, she was glad that he had prepared her. His eyes drank her in, and she felt like a rabbit caught in a trap, his gaze hungry and predatory as he settled himself between her thighs.

He propped himself up on an elbow so as not to crush her, his hand moved down between them and she felt him brush his cock against her entrance. 

His breath hitched as he notched the head of his cock at her entrance and she felt the stretch of him as he pushed his hips against her. It was not bad, just different but she was glad she had been prepared. Her nails bit into his shoulder to ground herself and he stopped.

“Am I hurting you?” Again, his worry and concern for her warmed her. His fingers brushed her hair away from her face and she shook her head.

“It’s just different.” She answered her thumb smoothing the worry away. She leaned up to kiss him and snuck a hand between them to touch herself. She relaxed again and he was able to give her shallow thrusts until he was all the way seated inside of her. He flexed his hips and he pressed against something deep inside that caused her to clench around him. 

“You feel so good.” He whispered against her ear before pulling back and thrusting into her again. Her fingers continued to circle her clit. 

He started thrusting faster, more urgently and she sensed that he would not last long. His fingers cupped around the back of her neck to keep her in place, and she did her best to reach her own release again but soon he was grunting and spilling inside of her and she was left hanging on the edge. 

He caught his breath, leaving languid kisses on her throat and collarbone.

“Did you finish?” She shook her head and soon his softening cock slid out of her. She was prepared to be left disappointed. But instead, he moved lower down her body, again draping her legs over his shoulders. 

He lapped at the mess he had made between her thighs and she cried out at the sensation the action brought. His eye locked on hers as his lips locked around the nub. This time she didn’t find it over-sensitive and she bucked against him seeking more. His fingers slid into her core and they soon found a rocking rhythm. It didn’t take long with his ministrations, one hand squeezing her breast while his other provided something for her walls to clench around. His mouth working her clit until she was shuddering and gasping his name. 

Seemingly satisfied with her pleasure he rested his forehead against her stomach, leaving sloppy kisses as he moved up her body. The touch continuing to send ripples of pleasure throughout her body. 

**

He curled around her, pulling her legs to rest over his own, as if she was sitting on his lap. 

He kissed her cheek and buried his face in her neck, and she let him, despite the strangeness of being so close to someone else. Everything they had shared within the last 12 hours was so intimate that it was disorienting, and she clung to the man she called husband, the word seemly insignificant for what he was beginning to mean to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you thought they were soft yesterday?   
> I don't know who left this vat of marshmallow fluff here. 
> 
> Also, we get NSFW human husband, marked by ** . Please note tag changes. Good morning. 
> 
> And also, the story title and chapter titles are all song titles.


	5. Everlong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets intimate with her monster!husband. However, she realizes that vulnerability comes with love and struggles to come to terms with what love is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's horny for monsters hours then crying hours. But things get resolved well enough. NSFW will be marked by ** . ** it's not your thing.

The first few days after Rey’s fall, Ben doted on her. Despite there being a chair with wheels he could push through the halls he insisted on carrying her most places that weren’t on the main floor. He still went to the forest at night to change into his other self. After the first night of Rey’s discovery and after much persistence on Rey’s part, he started taking her with him for his changes. He would carry her out bundled up in thick blankets and set her in the little structure that had sheltered them from the rainstorm.

The first few nights he changed away from her, where she couldn’t see. But after a few days she had watched him turn. It pained her the amount of anguish it seemed to cause him, although it was short lived. He would leave her briefly, to run through the woods, but he wouldn’t go far, she could still hear him rustling through the darkness. When he’d had his fill of feeding his animal nature, he would curl around her as she looked up at the stars in the night sky.

During the days she had started to look up moon charts to better understand his turning. He wasn’t like a werewolf where he would turn only at the full moon, but instead he turned anytime the moon was present in the darkness of night. The dim light of a crescent moon would not be able to make it through thick and heavy clouds, hence why she had come upon Ben in the halls their first night at his family’s home.

**

What time they didn’t spend in the library or dining room was spent in one of their beds. She relished in the feel of Ben’s naked skin pressed against her own as he would experiment with the best ways of making her reach her peak. Rey found that she enjoyed teasing him, bending over to pick up a book or undoing the laces of her bodice while they sat reading, just to see if he noticed and how long it would take him to toss her over his shoulder and cart her off to her room. He always noticed and was always eager to take her to a more private place where one of the staff wouldn’t interrupt.

They still had separate rooms, despite them having very little time apart every day. They would spend Kylo’s daytime hours in Rey’s room, while at night they would curl up in Ben’s. He would often bring her back in before he changed back, tucking her under covers, and curling around her. Rey found herself getting as close as possible to him, her hands and face buried in his fur.

Since the consummation of their relationship, she found that her dreams had become more illicit. She would dream of Ben’s hands and mouth on her, as if she hadn’t gotten enough during the day. As she spent more time with him at night it was his clawed hands and his long tongue on her body as her own hands gripped his antlers.

By the time a fortnight had passed she found herself stripping off her night clothes, despite the chill of his room, and pressing herself against him. She would run her hands along his chest and stomach, and he would slot his thigh between hers so she could thrust against him until she came. 

His actions always started out passive, not wanting to pressure her, but he couldn’t hide the erection that would unsheathe itself from his groin as she rubbed herself against him. This night was no different and as she spread her arousal on the bulging muscle of his thigh. She reached out a tentative hand to the pink flesh that peaked out at her. 

He grunted at first and stiffened but didn’t protest. The skin was different than his fully human cock and she wondered what it would feel like in her mouth. She had licked him and sucked at him during the day for him to spill on her breasts or for him to roughly pull her away so he could lay her out on the and fuck her. 

She stopped her own rutting motions and pushed at his shoulder to roll him over. She settled between his thighs as he watched her with a familiar hungry look. She lapped at the skin of his unsheathed cock, the musky taste spreading along her tongue as she explored the red and sensitive skin. She stroked him, hoping to bring him to his pleasure. He had told her of his knot, but she had yet to see it. 

It was something she wanted to see before she decided if she wanted to take it inside of herself. She rubbed and sucked at him until soon he was coming with a growl. The substance was different than when he was in his human form, it wasn’t as thick, and the taste was slightly off but not terribly unpleasant. His knot was not at the base of his cock but rather about mid-way, she wasn’t afraid of what it would do, knowing it would be nestled deeply within her.

“I want it,” she said, marveling at what his body was capable of.

Her husband tugged at her to bring her closer, and she straddled his stomach, her core throbbed at the soft friction of her skin against his plush fur. Ben rolled her over, his nose burying in the crook her neck, he seemed to like the scent of her when he was in his calopus form. He hovered a moment lapping at her neck before moving down to her bared breasts. His tongue was slightly rougher like this and she couldn’t help but mewl as he attended to her pebbled flesh. 

She gripped his horns where he was, using the smooth and rigid textures to ground her. She bucked beneath him seeking friction and he understood what she needed. His tongue trailed down to the apex of her thigh, lapping at her center. She gasped and bucked, gripping his horns to keep him where she wanted. He seemed dissatisfied with the angle because after a few laps he was tugging her down the bed, so her bottom was flush with the end of it. 

He lapped eagerly at her then, her thighs rested on his shoulders, and his large hands gripped her thighs. His claws pressed gently against her skin and she enjoyed the contrast of textures. Smooth, rigid, soft, sharp. His tongue was just this side of rough and firm against her folds before it delved into her entrance. She thrusted herself against him again and one hand released its grip on his antler to rub at her clit. 

Her husband let out a growl, he had the tendency to be territorial in his wolf-like form, but he didn’t stop her from bringing herself to her pleasure. It seemed only to remind her of his presence, as if she could forget the way his tongue pulled her towards the cliff of her pleasure.

When she went over the precipice and was a trembling mess with their combined efforts. He crawled over her, scooping her up to help move her further from the edge. He straddled her hips and looked down at her as if unsure if they should continue, but she knew what she wanted. She rolled over and got on her hands and knees, presenting herself to him. She had learned it was one of her favorite positions and he seemed to enjoy it to. She knew by the way his hands roamed her body and his teeth worried at her shoulder. She could tell how he would spread her cheeks to watch where they connected, the way his cock throbbed within her when he would do so. 

He let out a low whimper now as if he couldn’t help himself. His hands spread her cheeks for his perusal, and she felt his breath against the wet flesh of her core before his tongue licked a long stripe from her nub to the furled muscle that he would often toy with. 

“Ben, please.” She pleaded, the anticipation of learning what he would feel like causing her to wiggle her hips in desperation for his attentions. “Need you. Need all of you.”

She felt the bed dip with his movements and soon his knees were braced alongside her own. She felt the tapered end of his cock press through her folds and the welcome stretch as he made progress toward being seated within her. 

“Yes.” She hissed out, encouraging him to continue. She knew he was nervous, worried he would hurt her, so she did her best to be encouraging. “Feels good.”

He gave her shallow thrusts to help her open and adjust to him, as he hadn’t been able to prepare her with his fingers, afraid to scratch her delicate skin.

When his thighs pressed against hers, she shuddered in her arousal and tilted lower on the bed, her head resting on her arms. His hands roamed her body as she adjusted to his girth. They rubbed down her back and slid to her breasts to cup them, his claws lightly scratching at the hardened peaks of her nipples.

When she started rocking back against him, her impatience returning, he started an even and deep rhythm. It was as if he was relishing the feel of her, as if he hadn’t already memorized it in the past two weeks. She admitted that it felt different, but it still felt wonderful. She groaned at a particularly deep thrust, gripping the sheets for purchase. 

He huffed and grunted behind her as he picked up the pace, lowering himself so his chest pressed against her back, his body curled over hers. The usual slap of skin was softened by his thick fur, but she enjoyed the sounds of their love making all the same. 

He gripped her arm at the wrist and guided her hand towards her center, encouraging her to take over for the activity he was usually happy to do. She complied, feeling her arousal ratcheting up with each movement he made. She could feel him start to swell and she wanted to come around the same time if she could. His cock slid and swelled further, and he growled his release, his knot expanding within her. She shuddered as the combined sensations pushed her over the edge. She could feel herself ripple around him, as his cock throbbed within her, flooding her. His breath huffed along the nape of her neck and she scrunched her neck as her hair tickled her skin. He rolled them onto their side, both of them spent.

**

She laid there with him curled around her, his arm pillowing her head, his heartbeat against her back as his chest rose and fell with his breaths. His body kept her warm against the night chill, he fed her, clothed her, and was the barrier between her and her old world. His arm braced her against him, while his other hand carded through her hair, his nails gently scraping her scalp, while his cock still pulsed within her. He was a beast that could rip her apart and devour her and yet his motions were never anything but gentle, caring. 

She wondered if this is what it felt like to be loved. 

Suddenly the feeling was oppressive, and she felt her skin prickle with panic. Letting someone love her was terrifying, more so than marrying a stranger, more so than living alone and unprotected in the woods and being exposed to natures cruelty. 

No, this felt heavy, nearly burdensome, like something she could fail. That she could fail him, that he could be disappointed in her, that she could lose the ability to care for her. Not until she had it did, she realize it was something she could lose. 

Her parents had abandoned her, what if he realized she also wasn’t enough? What if he saw the same things in her they did?

He seemed to sense her upset, her body stiff, tears sliding down her temple into the hair of his arm and she felt his panicked movements. She felt him shift behind her to see her better, this hand’s ghosting over her to try seeking and diminish any discomfort she felt. 

It only served to pull a sob from her as she hid her face in the crook of his arm trying to hide from his scrutiny.

“I’m not hurt.” She managed to choke out, knowing that was what he was most afraid of. 

He relaxed minutely and held her tighter, both arms around her tightened and his muzzle rested on her shoulder. She let out big sobs now, fat tears slipping from her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. It was uncontrollable and messy and when his knot deflated their combined fluids dripped out of her in much the same way. 

It made her feel empty in a way she had yet to experience in his presence.

He moved them so she was facing him, her face buried in his chest, wetting the fur there. She didn’t know how long she had been crying but he soon shifted to his human form, never releasing his grip on her despite his discomfort. 

“Rey.” He whimpered against her temple and she hated that she was causing him this discomfort and dread pooled in her gut. 

She had signed on to care for a sickly man, not be cared for in return. It was her purpose to survive and struggle and go without. She didn’t expect love to grow and bloom in the baren wasteland of her life. She allowed herself to wonder if she loved him back, lost in her thoughts as she was. 

Was this what love felt like? Worried for the person you care for? Worried that you’ll hurt them? Wanting them to be happy? She thought of her desperate want to share moments with him, to not want to be parted from him. The wish for him to feel like he wasn’t alone, either. 

Was that love?

“Rey, please.” His hands ghosted over her skin, as if trying to reassure himself that she wasn’t hurt, to try to reassure her that he was there.

She sniffled and he dropped soft kisses into her hair.

“I’m afraid.” She confessed and he stiffened.

“Why?” He asked, his body so still she swore he had stopped breathing. She knew it was because he thought he had done something to frighten her.

“I… What if I disappoint you?” It was the safest thing she could say. What if he didn’t really love her? What if he was just this gentle? What if she could have been anyone that gave him a chance?

He pulled back and tilted her chin up to force her to look at him.

“What? How?” His brow was furrowed with worry and she regretted her inability to control herself. She’d hurt him with her worries. Thankfully, he didn’t expect her to answer.

“You’ve already exceeded every expectation I’ve ever had of married life. I was expecting an indifferent wife to tolerate my presence in this lonely life I have built for myself. Instead, I picked you and you’re perfect.” 

“But I come from nothing I don’t know how… I don’t know how to…” She trailed off too ashamed to say what she was thinking. 

“How to what?”

“How to love, how to let someone love me back.” Her face burned and she couldn’t look at him when she said it, choosing to press her temple against his chest. “Isn’t that what family and marriage is?” She persisted, trying to cover the tracks of her vulnerability.

“If you think what we have isn’t love, then I haven’t been doing my job.” He told her, shifting to curl over her to try to catch a glimpse of her face. “If you think that you haven’t shown me love these past weeks then I need to tell you that you have.” His voice became uneven, shaky as if he was nervous, too.

She sniffled, hot tears returning to form in the corners of her eyes. She was not hurt and not angry, but she could not help her lip from quivering. 

“Whether or not you love me, you show me that you care about me. That you accept me and that is enough for me.” He told her and then she felt angry.

“You deserve more than that.” She said, propping herself on her elbow to scowl at him. It did not help that his look of surprise at her ire was replaced with a smile. “You have been nothing but kind to me. You’ve taken care of me. There are certainly worse husbands who would have forced themselves upon me on the first night or belittled me for my past.”

He brushed hair away from her face, sticky with tears.

“And you deserve to know that you are enough. I want you. In whatever way you’ll have me.” His smile softened and he tucked her under his chin.

It would be a fight, a battle for her to feel settled, safe, and comfortable. But whatever belonging she had wished for as a child and abandoned in her isolation, was now curled around her holding onto the little broken pieces of herself until she was able to put them back together. 


	6. Warm Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue  
> Rey inspires change in Ben and Rey finds a place in her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of a fic for the end of a year. Hopefully everyone has a better 2021 than we had a 2020. Stay safe and healthy and see you in the new year.

Eventually their honeymoon ended, and they soon found themselves on the carriage ride back to the family’s castle. Rey couldn’t believe it was possible, but Ben had found a way to become more attentive to her. But not in the physical way he was when he wouldn’t let her injured ankle touch the ground, but in ways that told her she was valued. 

When they returned to the family’s castle, he discussed the home that would be theirs to run and their financials, including her in understanding so she could help him make decisions.

“When would we move there?”

Ben shrugged, overlooking the ledgers he had just gone over with the steward.

“Whenever you wish.”

“Is it far?”

“A few hours, it’s closer to my grandmother’s estate actually.”

“Can we go after the spring? Winter is just setting in and I’d like to spend it getting to know your family.”

“Of course.” He answered her, taking her hand and kissing her palm. 

Rey didn’t miss the satisfied smiles from her in-laws who were sitting in the library with them. 

“Ben, I do believe that this is the most we’ve seen of you in a long time.” Leia commented, Rey watched him swallow thickly before looking to his mother.

“Yes, well… I seem to have very good reasons to be amongst company.” He said, throwing Rey a significant look. 

She blushed under his praise and looked down to her hands that were folded together in her lap.

“Well, I’m glad for it, Ben. I’ve missed you.” Padme chimed in, giving him an indulgent smile. 

Ben smiled back at his grandmother. “When do you go back to the estate?” 

“Oh, not for quite a few weeks. Rita and Cecil do fine on their own, but the place gets lonely if I spend too long there. You’ll have to come visit me on occasion, when you two are settled.”

“Yes, I think we will.” Ben said decisively and Rey nodded, she rather enjoyed his family, even if they could be a bit intrusive at times.

Rey learned that the castle grounds were more accommodating for Ben’s change. He had his own apartment on one side at the back of the castle. There was even a private garden that remained closed off from the rest of the grounds and was only accessible by way of his apartment. The greenery was allowed to grow quite wild and it reminded her of the woods. The garden even contained a place to put a fire, but Rey was usually content to sit bundled up, enjoying the night sky, until her husband returned to her. 

That night after a short trip to the garden, they laid in bed, Ben in his human skin and they stayed up talking a bit later than usual.

“I would like to go into town tomorrow.” Rey sat up and looked at him, she had never recalled a time that the Lord had ever gone into town. 

“What for, the way the town talks you’ve never been.” Ben just chuckled.

“Oh, I’ve been. I’d go dressed plain and nobody ever bothered with me.” His eyebrow arched, his fingers twirling a bit of her hair. 

She let the silence stretch it was the best way to get him to talk sometimes. 

His eyes darted away before looking back at her, he was fidgety, and it made her stomach roll with nerves. Despite his reassuring nature she was always waiting for something to go wrong.

She narrowed her eyes at him considering him for a moment, why was he so nervous?

His lungs expanded with a breath and she raised with it. 

“I want to pay a visit to the workhouse you spoke of. An _official_ visit.” He emphasized. “I want the horrors that take place there ceased. I want the man that runs it to be brought to justice. I want the people that have been living and working there to find adequate employment and housing.”

Rey’s heart raced she wanted that, too. 

“Is it possible to do all of that?”

“It’ll take some work. I have someone that can oversee the house so everyone can stay until more suitable options arise. They can also determine whether the work they are doing can adequately support them. If not, we will find other ways.” He brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks. “I do not wish to live in a kingdom that finds exploitation acceptable. It ends now.”

“Nothing bad will happen to the people that live there?” Rey asked, her skin prickling with nerves, her stomach rolling with anxiety. 

“Of course not. Why would it?”

“Plutt tells the people that work there, particularly the women.” Rey eyed him to make sure he caught her meaning. “That if something were to happen to him, they’d be scattered to the winds and be given to the soldiers.”

“What?”

“I know it’s not true, I especially, know that now. But when I was a girl at the orphanage, I believed that story, that one toe out of line and your life would be taken away and handed to someone else.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“I decided not to believe everything I was told. That Plutt was worse than anyone I’d met yet. I’d seen what he did to the older kids after they left the orphanage. He’d let them work for a while, then kick them out if he couldn’t break them… or broke them too much. I figured that you couldn’t be worse than him, I had more to gain from this arrangement than you.” She shrugged before resting her head on his chest, tracing patterns on his skin. 

He dropped a kiss in her hair.

“I want to go with you.” She said, resolute in being a larger part of this change. 

“Rey-“ She could feel him argue.

“No,” she said, propping herself up again. “I am not as delicate as you like to make out sometimes and if I go with you… Well, you might have a better chance of winning over the people that live there. Plus, I would feel useful. Like this change in position isn’t wasted on me.”

He looked serious and his lip did that thing where he wanted to argue with her about something but was going to relent. 

“Fine.” He sighed and she smiled at him before kissing him on the chin and then the mouth. 

“Thank you.” 

His hand traveled up the skin of her back and she allowed herself to relax again. 

\--

The next day when they went to town Rey realized of how long she had been gone, it’d been 3 months by now. She decided on wearing a plain dress, one that would not make her look as if she was putting on airs, one that looked as if she hadn’t forgotten herself. 

She was able to look at the village with different eyes, the dirty streets that butted against the clean one that the royal carriages rode through. Her eyes slid to Ben who was sitting across from her and she watched his brow furrow in thought. She let him take it in, she knew that he was noticing these things as well, maybe for the fist time. 

She sensed that there would be more things to discuss once they got home. 

When they made it to the workhouse, she saw how things had been made nice for the Lord’s arrival. The old crates removed or piled up in an acceptable fashion. They were flanked by a few soldiers when they got out of the carriage, Ben handing her out. She could see one of the girls recoil at their arrival before running off towards the woods, probably to hide until things cleared. Rey hoped she would be back to see that they weren’t there to harm her. 

“I would like to speak to a Mr. Plutt.” Her husband said to one of the men sitting on the step, Teedo, if she remembered correctly. She tried not to get too involved with Plutt’s associates, there was less of a chance for her to become ensnared. 

She watched as the man ran into the house and before long Plutt was storming out of the front door.

“What’s the meaning of this? Who’s you?” The slovenly man bellowed.

“I’m Lord Solo.”

“Pfft. Lord Solo. Never seen you before.” He said skeptically before looking to the soldiers and losing some of his bravado.

“Well, you’re seeing me now.” Ben said stepping forward. “We will be taking control of your establishment. You will be taken into custody for exploitation of those who have been in your… employ.” 

“What exploitation?”

“For withholding wages and conjuring up fraudulent ledgers.” Ben said firmly, his voice even despite the way his hands were balled into fists

“Fraudulent-“ Plutt said after having made his way down the stairs. Apparently, he had forgotten himself as he lunged towards her husband, only to be seized by the soldiers. 

“You are under arrest by the Royal Crown for crimes against the people.” Ben told the man. 

After Plutt was put in the wagon the Soldiers went into the home, to determine the work needed to be done. Some of the younger girls that Rey remembered from the orphanage encircled her. They asked her questions about what would happen to them and she told them of the Lord’s current plan. She also gave them a means to contact her at the castle if they needed anything. 

After the chaos of the day was done Rey sat next to Ben on the way home. 

“I didn’t realize it was so bad.” Ben said sadly. 

“Why would you? Although, I’m surprised you didn’t see things when you’d come on your own.” She thought for a moment and questions formed in her mind that nagged at her. 

“I think I see things with new eyes, now.” He said, tipping his head to meet her in the eye.

“Would you have taken an interest if it weren’t for me?”

Ben shrugged. 

“Possibly. I don’t wish to see people suffer… But I may not have taken steps to change it on my own.”

“What does your mother say of it?”

Ben shrugged, “she was glad that I had an interest in anything at all.” 

“She’s hoping you’ll take an interest in the title,” Rey supplied, it wasn’t a guess.

Ben sighed wearily, “she is. But I have no wish to have control over it. I’m happy to _encourage_ Poe to continue to make changes for the better, but I would not wish to have the whole thing.”

Rey took his hand in hers and squeezed it. She wanted him to have what he wanted, no more, no less. 

After their day in the village things settled again. Days turned into a rocking rhythm and Rey learned that Rose was right. She would find something to help her feel useful, although she still tended to her own fires when needed.

Once she’d seen what could be done, she wanted to change more. She made sure there was proper funding for the orphanage, and she went to visit it frequently, often bringing Rose or other staff members. She had resented the home as a youth, but she knew that it was a better start than staying on the street. However, she also knew that other reforms could make it better. 

The children there did not know unconditional love and she hoped that one day the children could understand what life could be like. That they were worth more than the food in their bellies and the clothes on their backs.

Ben supported her in every endeavor and Leia and Padme would just look at her with approving smiles every time she found a new project to bring to their attention. They always offered their resources and never told Rey that her ideas were foolish. 

Sometimes, in the mornings while Ben still slumbered, she would lay there, warm and comfortable in their bed, she wondered what she did to deserve such a life with such possibilities before her. But those thoughts never lasted long, it didn’t matter if she deserved it, it mattered that she didn’t waste it.

Sometimes the weight of it all made her feel small, but she knew that she always had her husband’s support. She wasn’t alone and wouldn’t be so long as he had a say in it. 


End file.
